User blog:Carlsaga07/Goodbye...
December 14, 2018, I have some bad news... I will retire myself in the wiki starting January 1, 2019. Normally, I would post this on April Fools' Day, but this time, I'm very sorry to say this, but, I'm not kidding. You are telling me, why? I have a lot of reasons. *'School.' In this part of my life, things become more and more complex every single day. With this, I have to devote time in studying because my lessons are becoming harder and harder that I need to study more. *'Lack of Interest. '''Throughout 2018, I have a hard time dealing with levels in Candy Crush Saga. But, before you'll tell me I'm a quitter, there's a good reason. This game just got boring, that, I don't even think I'll be playing another level. Why? It's endless. With the removal of Dreamworld, I think I just felt like it's just a typical level-completing game with no pizzazz. The reason I keep coming back during this season is that more levels were being added. That was in 2013 until 2015. But now, it doesn't happen, and when it did, I'm not feeling it. The gameplay's also quite boring. Why? **'No storyline.' It's okay, but I wish they have episode per episode to enchant more players, like from Minty Meadow to Soda Swamp. I know it's business, and this is just the beginning. It's okay if it tells a story that covers many episodes, and I'm fine if it's static. **'Too many levels. The amount of levels are TOO MUCH. In the earlier years, there wasn't a lot of them, but now, it's a lot. It's also boring and monotonous if you would encounter a level that has similar blockers and has the same gameplay. **'''No timed levels. Okay, I can't say this any longer, but, most people who play this game are in the later generation. They probably removed this to give justice to the elderly, so, I'm fine with it. But what's not? They're also making scores that were easy to achieve impossible, i.e. level 252. Formerly, you could get 30,000,000 points, but now, it's decimated by 1,000. Yikes! There are more, but, I won't say them. Why? I'll be judged by people saying like: *"Oh, so you give up now, huh?" *"Why are you complaining it if you didn't even did it?" *"You're immature! You can't even accept the loss of something." For those people who are saying it to me... Okay, I'm having a hard time adjusting to a Dreamworld-free environment, and fighting in levels that are very hard to achieve. It's hard to accept, okay? Why you're saying it to me? It's not easy to accept a removal of something. It LOOKS easy, but, it's really not, especially if you really love that thing. But, as we accept it, we feel like it's okay without the certain things' presence on us. And the main reason is... *'Personal life. '''Everyone evolves, and so do I. As I grow up, my life became very complicated. Hence, I have to sacrifice my presence here in this wiki. It's not the chores that are very hard to do, but I have to face a new chapter as I venture myself to the unknown. Maybe, five years after I retire, this community is gone. Nothing lasts forever, you have to embrace changes often and accept the loss of the thing you love. '''Public apology.' I'm really SORRY for all the wrong things I've done to you. It includes all my misuderstandings, and all my immaturities that I've done to a person. This also covers up all my wrongdoings I've made in the wiki, about attitude, not grammar errors nor misspellings. Before I leave, I just wanted to say... ''THANK YOU for keeping me safe and sound here in this wiki. I know, it's only four years, but, it makes me feel like I'm a part of a happy family. Thank you so much for everything! May I see you again soon.'' Same as some people who are already retired, I'll still be active in this wiki, but I will be anonymous. And even if I'm anonymous, those periods where I'll appear are very rare, I think, I'll appear here four to ten times '''a year'.'' Farewell, everyone. Carlsaga07 10:18, December 14, 2018 (UTC) *Joined: February 6, 2014 *Retired: December 31, 2018 Category:Blog posts